User blog:Mlp Blair/Super Happy 1 Year Anniversary! (And a few months... . .)
It's a tad bit long, but I'd be forever happy if you read it all. :3 Well... It's been a whole year... And a few months... And maybe a few days... Hours also... Minutes? SECONDS?! But it's actually been a year and 3 months. That long?! I don't even consistently play a video game for that long! "1 year and 3 months? But Ms. Blair! Your account was only created in November!" LIES. That one fateful day I discovered the TP... Hooo~ Kind of an odd day at that. I remember I had been playing the Aether Collab mod for Minecraft for about a week straight. Celestia Radio had been playing Pony Swag and Trixie's Good Side non-stop which gave me courage to venture into the unknown aether world. I would switch back and forth between Minecraft and the Celestia Radio IRC under the name Marb (Still unsure as to why I chose that name ._.). Someone brought up the mention checking their Twitter feeds to see if they got any @mentions from their friends as it was their birthday. Many of laughs and cheers were said in IRC, dah? I decided to head onto my account and send the broski a happy birthday message along with a happy birthday pony-picture, but instead of typing Chrome's search bar, I accidentally typed "Twilight Sparkle mlp" into the search bar of twitter. Up came the account of Ms. Twilight Sparkle. Curious of my findings, I clicked on the search result and up came the first experience with the TP, the magical account of mlp_Twilight. A bit confused of what I had found (The asterisks and all) I decided to check it out a bit. After a few minutes of twitter stalking, I had followed all of the canon mlp_ accounts, but something struck me as odd. There was a pony, mlp_sol, who I was not familiar with. Curious, I went to the deep, deep, deep bowels of the MLPWiki, and I had no luck in finding a pony named Sol. Little did I know, he was an OC. (At this point, if one were to have said the two letters, RP, to me, I would have looked at them in confusion, and replied, "Oh you mean RD? Rainbow Dash?") I PM'd a mane (Or it actually may have been BigM) with the question, "Is there anyway I can get started in whatever this is called?" One of the Manes/BigM replied with a link to the old website, http://twitterponies.tumblr.com/, and I dove into the website looking for a way in. It was simple... We kill the Batman Create/Find a character and hop on in. Seeing how I wanted to flex my creativity, I decided to craft an OC and join in. Her name was Marbelle Futé, the sheltered sculptor pegasus pony. First day in the RP, I remember it was raining and I had decided to send Marbelle into PV from the outskirts of town. Without any prior interaction with any other Ponies, mlp_Spike ushered mlp_Sol and I into the Treebrary to protect us from the rain. The kind soul offered us tea as he continued to bake random goods. Seeing how I've never RP'd before, I decided to try something out, create a scene, my first scene. Marbelle lost her sculpting tools in the hurry on in. She became fairly worried about them as they were a Hearthswarming gift from her parents early on in her life. She was attatched to them much like a foal and teddy bear. Marbelle and another OC set out in search of the tools. Little was revealed about her during her first day, and the two eventually found her sculpting tools. Marbelle thanked the pony and went out to find a campsite to stay for the night, even though Marbelle knew nothing of camping or what the word even meant. Not knowing how to fly very well, as she was taught it was fairly uncouth, she scurried up a tree and spent the night in the tree in a hammock from the blanket she brought with her. Thus ending the first day of Marbelle's RP. Funny thing was, my first scene was crticized, my first scene ever... Criticized already... I didn't know what to say back then other than, "Umm... Thanks, I guess..." After the whole Steinway, Malachite, and Pancakia things had come to a close, I had grown upset with Marbelle's account As some of you may know, I decided to tuck the account mlp_Marbelle away for good. In other words... I deleted it. Kind of a mistake, but at the time I was shrouded by confusion and anguish and guilt, and it was all on that account. Not going to go into details why, but I stirred up a fair bit of drama with a past system. I tried to fix it and improve it on my own, but not much cooperation and acceptance was given. Eventually, the system fell and things returned to the way they were. Everything was back to the way it was, except for my mindset. I knew I caused trouble, I saw everywhere that I caused trouble, and I felt ashamed of it. I felt like the head-honchos of the TP were shunning and banishing me for bringing up trouble and "fixing the issue that benefitted them." But after a while of self-inflicted spite, confusion, rage, and depression. I saw past it and decided to return to those friends who I so randomly disappeared from. I didn't know who to come back as, so I created mlp_Blair, the Purple Pumpkin Pony. I wanted to stray away from the clueless, bubbly, imaginative archetype, but it seemed to have caught back up. Blair was created with one thing in mind, "I'm here, and I'm not to be discovered by others. Blair is new and knows nothing of Marbelle or the past." I managed to keep up the charade for a bit longer than I expected, but I announced it to the world, Marbelle -> Blair. Nobody seemed to care, and that threw me for quite the loop. I didn't know whether to be glad or depressed. Nobody (Only a few oldies) seemed to remember Marbelle that much. That made me feel as if I didn't do anything important or cool enough with Marbelle for anybody to remember. It made me question my skills as an RPer, and sent me into yet another break from the RP. I needed time to cool my head, get some air, do something else. After a few months of constant MC RP, I returned to the reigns of Blair with a new mindset. "Let's have fun and entertain others." The RP was alive and kicking as ever. There were tons of ponies actively RPing, and the spirit of the TP was thriving... Just not with me... I tried my hardest to have fun as I once did, but the RP just didn't feel the same. I'm sure some of you oldies understand where I'm coming from, but I ushered myself on to try my best to get back into the spirit, and that I did. I'm finally once again having fun in the RP even though I'm not posting consistently, but what I'm putting out is what I've always wanted to put out, silly, goofy, and imaginative characters, ideas, and scenes. This is what I always wanted in the TP, and with the help of my close-friends, I've been able to do such. I just want to thank everybody and everypony that has given me the inspiration to work on and RP more to the best that I can. Now, What everypony has been waiting for, the individual thanks! mlp_Pyro has been one of the closest friends I can say I have. He's stuck by with my outrageous ideas/characters/scenes for as long as I can remember. "They're little rollerball skates, Sir Battersworth!" mlp_Lemony is always an ad-lib pony I can trust on and get a nice genuine laugh out of. It's always such a treat to do a scene or a skit with Lemony as I can never tell what is going to happen next with the silly lemon pony. "So wait... This isn't a dance club?" mlp_Malachite will no doubt always be one of the closest ponies I can call a friend. No matter how much I vented to the Appleoosan adventurer, he always seemed to have life and RP advice waiting. "Where do foals come from, Pancake?" mlp_Rocky has been an incredible inspiration to me. No matter how many times he has been knocked down, he always seems to get back up, stronger than ever, and I wish I could be as amazing as this cyan foal is. "Maybe next time, you can teach me math, okay Rocky?" mlp_Roseluck simply excites me with every post put forward. I find an amazing set of one-on-one RP skills with this pony, and I would love to learn more and better myself to become like this pony. "You know... The tulips aren't that bad!" mlp_Songdance/mlp_Apollo always amazes me with whatever scene they might have set up. Their set scene organization skills blows me away with every scene they ever did and possibly will do. Even though I've only RP'd with Songdance once, I wish I could more often because those two RPers are incredible. "You want a flying elephant? You know, I don't think they make those! " mlp_Alberio/mlp_Rosalyn means to me what Teller means to Penn. Well not really, but I find Alberio an amazing example of putting yourself out to other ponies' RP. I wish I could RP with the Manes or other popular show ponies as well as he does, but I always fear the worst, I screw up somehow. "Oh, silly Rosalyn! Pumpkins can't make milk! They just carry it for me! Heehee~!" mlp_PunkieDee is amazing in the fact that I have never RP'd with ths pony much before and I know for a fact that she is one of the most caring of the bunch. The trademark "Epic Dreams!" sells itself in how kind this pony is, and I would love to have even a sliver of the generosity behind this pony. "Hiya! Hey, do either of you two have any Kitty-Nip?" mlp_Horte is a grace given to us from sweet Celestia herself. Something about this pony is just so incredibly charismatic that every tweet of his is a sweet gift. I'd love to have the comedy behind this wondrous pony "Umm... It's somewhat similar to a crepe. Except without the fruit... And the Sugar... And more... Pancakey-ness..." And to all others whom I may have not RP'd with yet, I thank you ever so dearly for giving me the inspiration to continue in this RP, day after day, month after month. I hope to be around to have a 2 year anniversary! With utmost love and care, The Purple Pumpkin Pony, Blair Category:Blog posts